Draco Malfoy PHS
by Il Pleut
Summary: Draco Malfoy PHS...if you actually GO to PHS...you'd think this was beyond funny (I mean, picture Draco Malfoy running around campus and talking back to Ms. Hammond!) and if you don't...that's cool too...This story is still funny! (or at least I HOPE it'
1. In Which We Sing Stupid Songs

Draco Malfoy Does not belong to me. PHS does not belong to me...because if it did, I'd MAKE SURE the campus was clean and that SOME of the staff were fired!! *cough my English teacher cough*  
  
Chapter One: Stupid Songs for Stupid People  
  
Draco Malfoy was waltzing through the school grounds...but he was not just waltzing to waltz. Oh no. He was waltzing to WALTZ. There IS a Difference  
  
Now, Draco Malfoy was waltzing to the muggle song 'We all live in a Yellow Submarine'. Which all you muggles know, is NOT a song to Waltz to. Waltzing is like "one, two, three, and, one, two three, and etc." If you don't believe that you can't waltz to the song 'We all live in a Yellow Submarine', just TRY to...see if you can. I'm gonna save you the trouble right now and say you can't. A waltzing song is one like 'Shall We Dance' from The King And I...NOT 'We all live in a yellow submarine'. (poor sad pitiful lost purebloods...)  
  
ANYWAY. Draco Malfoy was waltzing to the muggle song 'We all live in a Yellow Submarine'. Now, Draco Malfoy didn't know the proper words to this song, so he just kinda made it up.  
  
He knew that the words 'we all live in a yellow submarine' was the first line... but he didn't know the rest... so  
  
He made it up... Here was the finished product that He kept singing...singing...singing...  
  
~~We All Live In A Yellow Submarine!~~ ~~We Hate the Stupid Thing!!~~ ~~We Wanna Paint it GREEN!~~ ~~We All ---~~  
  
You get the picture...  
  
Now, the REASON Draco Malfoy was waltzing around the school campus singing his version of 'We all live in a Yellow Submarine' was because he was temporarily expelled. Otherwise known as a suspension.  
  
Draco Malfoy had jinxed Ronald Weasley so that he was hospitalized for 29 days. As such, they suspended him to a muggle school.  
  
The School grounds that I speak of are none other than that of a lonely little high school in the middle of nowhere, known as Pasadena High School. Which is located in none other than Los Angeles...or actually...Pasadena...but whatever.  
  
Draco Malfoy was Simply trying to fit his little pureblood tush in with the crowd...  
  
It failed...  
  
Miserably  
  
Today was Draco Malfoy's first day at PHS. And there were many new people...However, we will introduce them, and how he fares with them in the next chappy.  
  
*Happy princess music plays signaling the end of the chappy of happiness* DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!  
  
A/n...Didjalikeit???!!?? Omg I hope so!! Toodlez! Review!! Toodlez!! 


	2. In Which We Introduce Gigi

Ok...I'm feeling SO TOTALLY RANDOM!! So here goes  
  
In which we introduce Gigi  
  
Draco paused and sniffed the fragrant morning air. And In Pasadena it smells great. Who can beat that lovely smell of car exhaust and air pollution?? That's what I thought. Maybe some other big city...*shrugs*  
  
ANYWAY  
  
Draco paused and sniffed the fragrant morning air. Actually, it should be more of 'fragrant' morning air... lemme do that again...  
  
*Rewinds*  
  
...niaga that od emmel ...ria gninrom 'tnargarf' fo erom eb dluohs ti ,yllautcA .ria gninrom tnargarf eht deffins dna desuap ocarD  
  
YAWYNA  
  
*sgurhs*...yti-  
  
*Plays*  
  
big city...  
  
*Fast forwards*  
  
*shrugs*ANYWAYDracopausedandsniffe-  
  
*Slow rewind*  
  
d-e-f-f-i-n-s- -d-n-a- -d-e-s-u-a-p- -o-c-a-r-D- - Y-  
  
*Play*  
  
-WAY  
  
Draco paused and sniffed the 'fragrant' morning air. His nose twitched. 'The perfect day for cursing someone' his expert nose told him.  
  
BUT WAIT  
  
(dun dun dun!!!)  
  
he no longer had his wand...  
  
(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
That means...meeting new people...and being nice about it!  
  
(another 'nooo' like the one above...except just a little longer and a BIT more pitiful sounding)  
  
Draco walked to his first class *Orchestra*  
  
"ORCHESTRA!!??!! I don't even PLAY an instrument!!!"  
  
But he trudged off to the band room.  
  
"OMG! You're the guy from that book...umm...whatsitcalled...HARRY POTTER!!! Ohmigod! Are you Draco Malfoy?? I mean...really??"  
  
Draco flinched.  
  
(these muggles know all about me! How can this be??) *mission impossible theme song plays*  
  
Draco sang along. If I were to write it down, this is how he sang along to it, "Dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun Dunana...Dunana... Dunana... Duna!" yeah...REALLY exciting! Anyway...back to orchestra...  
  
"-I mean...really??"  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"What do you mean silly! I am Sooo a big fan of the books! I mean, I read fanfiction all the time! My names Gigi by the way and I sit over here what kinda instrument do you play? The cello? The violin? Viola? Bass? Trumpet? Clarinet? Flute? Sax? Trombone? Tuba? Percussion? Omg! I read this one fanfiction that said you played the triangle!! Hahaha! Wheres your schedule?? Omg! You have orchestra like me!! And you have English with me too! No way!!! Omg! You have to meet my friends they will be sooo psycked to see you! Wait till you meet them!! Omg! Mr. Millan! He's our teacher Mr. Millan! New student!"  
  
Draco listened to this overwhelming dictation and just kinda smiled and nodded...then he began to sing "Yellow Submarine" again.  
  
OMG! See?? The randomness! How it happened! And gigi I'm just playing....your not really like that...but I was just trying to imagine how you would act if like...Draco Malfoy came to our school and was in two of your classes...so here you go... 


End file.
